


A Rude Awakening

by echotoast (CanineCaptivated)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other, appartment au, the ships are up to interpretation right now so go nuts i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineCaptivated/pseuds/echotoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Blake had been content to think that the obnoxiously loud banging she heard was on some other poor sap’s door, but when it continued for three minutes and seemed to get louder every time, she sat up in bed and groaned.</p><p>What could anyone possibly want with her at three-fucking-twenty-two in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rude Awakening

At first, Blake had been content to think that the obnoxiously loud banging she heard was on some other poor sap’s door, but when it continued for three minutes and seemed to get louder every time, she sat up in bed and groaned.

What could _anyone_ possibly want with _her_ at three-fucking-twenty-two in the morning?

Grumbling, Blake tried to rub some sleep out of her eyes before begrudgingly opening the door, after only a brief bout of worrying it could be a serial killer or something, because honestly? She would kill them first if they kept her from sleeping any longer.

Whatever she’d been expecting when she opened the door though, it definitely wasn’t this.

Standing before her was an ecstatically grinning blonde woman, small suitcase in tow and looking _way too happy_ for being awake this early.

Blake had never seen this woman in her life.

Apparently, the other girl drew this conclusion as well. “Hmm, never seen you before….” She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, before she was grinning again, this time a sort of satisfied, shit-eating grin that, before this incident, Blake was certain only existed in movies and poorly-paced romance novels.

The taller blonde woman snapped her fingers a few times, like she’d figured something out. “Hey! Ruby didn’t tell me she got a girlfriend! That sneaky little….I can’t believe she didn’t tell me about this!”

Up until this point, Blake had been sort of dazed, mostly just staring at the taller girl with blank expression, and, later, a mixture of shock and intense embarrassment.

She took this time to get a word in edgewise.

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t know anyone named –“

“ _YANG!! WRONG APPARTMENT!”_ The shout came from down the hallway, and shortly after it, another girl came into view, looking as if the world had just ended. Blake could assume that this was the ‘Ruby’ mentioned earlier.

The blonde, who Blake mentally noted was named Yang, looked a bit surprised. “But you told me to go to this one! 121, right?”

Ruby shook her head frantically. “No! 131! With a three! As in not here!” She made a few sporadic gestures down the hallway. “My place is literally right down the hall!”

Yang blinked. “Oh.” It took her a moment, but then she started laughing and turned to Blake. “Sorry about that, then! Heh, must’ve been, pretty…uh…awkward….”

She lost steam halfway through the second sentence, seeing the exasperated look from Ruby and the mildly heated glare from Blake.

This time Ruby turned to face Blake. “I’m really, reeeaaaally sorry about that! I bet it was really annoying to be woken up like that and I promise it won’t happen again – well, I promise I won’t do it, I dunno about Yang, but I’m sure she’ll try not to do it, too, eheh – err, yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Mistakes happen, I guess.” Were it some other time, Blake probably wouldn’t have forgiven them so easily but…well, she had to admit, the mix up was funny, and Ruby seemed pretty sorry about the whole thing. She could let it slide.

Ruby gave a hasty good night, and so did Yang, after a not-so-subtle elbow to the stomach from her sister, and Blake shut her door, ready to go back to bed.

About forty seconds later, there was banging on her door again.

She dragged herself back over to the door to answer it.

Yang was standing at the door with a sheepish expression, and Ruby wasn’t in sight. Upon looking out into the hallway, Blake found her standing in front of what she assumed was her apartment, staring at the door with a mortified expression.

“Eheheh, so, funny story, when my sis came out here to yell at me, she maybe sorta left her apartment key in her room, and the locksmiths kinda sorta aren’t open aaaand, I was thinking, maybe…”Yang trailed off, laughing nervously.

Blake deadpanned. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Yang gave her a hopeful look.

She sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” She muttered, hopefully not loud enough for anyone but herself to hear, and exhaled loudly. “Fine, you and your sister can crash here for the night – just, please, for the love of god, don’t wake me up before eight.” She was going to need all the sleep she could get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought a little apartment AU shenanigans might be fun, so I made this. I might continue it, and if I do, i'll probably put Weiss in this too, and pick out a pairing to do. The story is also up on my tumblr.


End file.
